Lightning Strikes
by violetsummers
Summary: Seven teenages struck by lightning each recieve special powers, each are desperate to find out more, each are being followed by a group unknown, each are having the adventure of a lifetime, whether they like it or not.
1. Robin Carter Prologue

Title: **Lightning Strike **

Main Characters: (bold=related...duh)

Violet Matthews  
Christopher Hirst  
Kimberly Summers  
Robin Carter  
Leonardo  
**Elle Sutherland  
Alex Sutherland**

Pairings:

I'm sure they'll be easy enough to figure out... :P

**Authors Notes:**

The plot and characters are mine, I just got the idea of lightning strikes and getting powers from 1800-Where-R-U? Also, I don't think Robin will be the main character (even though it will be written from a few different points of view) i just like her character and thought she'd be interesting to start off with :P  
Well, enjoy. It's only my first so constructive criticism is very helpful, but be kind XD Also, omg so sorry for the bad title. I'm really bad at those lol.  
So i think that's it... Thanks! (and i know you've probaby heard this a million times but; it'll get better, i swear!)

* * *

**Robin Carter: Prologue**

_Now _

How could I let them talk me into this? _Why _does this shit keep happening to me? I swear to god everyone and everything is out to get me ever since I … changed. Well, out to get me more than is normal. For me anyway.

But, whatever. That's all old news. God knows I have enough on my mind just dealing with the present without dwindling on the past as well. I mean, I'm breaking and entering for chrissake! Not that I haven't done _that _before, it's just the whole 'Government Complex: Hazardous' sign nailed into the front of the building that was kind of freaking me out.

I wasn't the only one though. The only one freaking out, I mean. Violet was twisting her already-curly, flaming red hair so fiercely that it was almost painful to watch. Pacing, as always, was Christopher, always glancing in _her _direction. I seriously don't know why they aren't going out yet. I mean, it's so goddamn obvious. Why don't they just save me the trouble of forcing them to get together and do it themselves? Not saying that I'm cupid or anything. Far from it. Like, way far from it. (I have layered, short black hair with streaks, a couple of tattoos and a nose piercing – how un-cupid-like can you get?) It's just the little looks, hidden smiles and all those bottled up, raw _feelings _really get on my nerves. Meanwhile Kim was with Leo and Elle, Elle literally shaking in her boots, working on some new-school piece of technology which was supposed to get us in within minutes. It wasn't going so well.

So Alex was helping me with the easier, probably-going-to-work-better-because-the-building-wasn't-even-that-protected-anyway, old-school way of lock picking. It's not like the Government is going to think a bunch of high-schoolers were going to try and break into their top secret lab that no one was even supposed to know about in the first place. And it's quite reasonable to believe they wouldn't be wasting their time protecting their window bolts while they already put several highly dangerous traps in place beforehand. Quite easily disabled, or skipped, when you know they are there.

'Almost there…' murmured Alex, grunting in frustration as he fiddled with the lock. He used a quick hand to swipe his growing fringe from his deep, dark eyes which were concentrating intensely on the problem at hand, still managing to look so goddamn handsome... God, he was good at it. The breaking-in thing, I mean… not that he wasn't good at being handsome or anything. Actually, he was _great _at that…

But, whatever. Getting offhand here.

We worked swiftly and silently for another couple minutes before a quite audible _click _as the window lock finally gave way.

Hell yeah!

Alex sent one of his stunning grins my way and I could feel the emotions of his victory wash over me with undiminished intensity, despite the crackling of his nerves. I stood up and stretched my cramping muscles, while sending a triumphant look to the others. But instead of being met with part dirty, part relieved, part excited, part nervous looks from the others, I got my worst bloody nightmare. All were staring with horror at a point behind me.

Oh, shit.

Slowly, and oh so cliché, I turned 'round and, Jesus, there they were. Dressed in black, the dark shades, the whole shebang. This is the end. It is actually end. For real this time.

And it all started with that goddamn lightning strike.


	2. Violet Matthews: One

**Authors Notes:**

Ehh. Sorry this is so late. It's just no one reviewed or anything and I was all 'meh... no one likes it' But the decided to start it up again (:P thanks singstar15). This is a really bad chapter though. Like, bad. (Haven't even looked over it yet - oops) Sorry about that too lol. It's just I wanted to get _something _up at least. And I'm still trying to figure out the personalities of the different characters anyway, so Violet might change or something (a bit too sarcastic?). haha XD  
Anywho, enjoy. Next chappie will be way better (and still in Violet's pov) and posted soon cause the holidays are just around the corner! Yayy

* * *

**Violet Matthews**

_Before_

Moving to a new school is always hard. Even worse when you had, basically, only just fit into the old one. Even worse when the school you were moving into happened to be in a different state. A different _country_.

But I'm used to it.

Although, having lived in eight houses, three caravans, twelve apartments, god knows how many hotels and even sleeping in a very cramped, very small Toyota for a couple of nights does help with the whole being-used-to-moving thing.

Sighing, I tied up my crazily bright, scarlet hair and tugged on the short skirt of my school uniform nervously. At least this time we're living in an actual house… hotel beds are terrible. Not to mention the food.

"Violet! Violet! _Violet!_" screeched a high-pitched, annoyingly familiar voice from down stairs – yes, it was a miracle, we were staying in a two story house for once – followed by a excited pattering of footsteps. Soon enough, standing breathless in the doorway of the bathroom stood a miniature version me; red hair and all. I'd like to think that I don't have as many freckles as her though. "Mum says to hurry uhh-p! We're going now!" April tapped her foot impatiently, her arms waving around manically.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "Whatever." I so didn't feel like 'hurrying uhh-p'. We only just arrived the day before so forgive me if the whole jet-lag thing hadn't worn off yet.

With a quick glare that clearly meant 'don't-you-dare-make-me-late-on-my-first-day', April was off again, with the energy of a hyped up eleven year old, sprinting down the hallway and screaming incoherently. Probably about how she was going to be the most popular girl at school or something. April was like that.

Taking another deep breath, I took another glance of myself in the mirror before heading down stairs; towards certain doom it felt like. Looking down at the name of my new school – _St. Peters_– on her jumper, I hoped feverishly that this school wasn't as bad as the last one.

Let's just say the new kid is never the most popular. Or even liked.

I couldn't help but admire my new accommodation though. Mum had really gotten lucky this time – usually her work either paid for a shabby two roomed hotel or apartment, or perhaps a small run-down old house. But now, we were living in an almost picturesque suburb. Everywhere there were shiny new cars and two story almost-mansions complete with little gnomes in the lush front gardens. Gnomes! Jeez, it was like a fairytale.

Mum was just rushing out the front door just as I arrived. She didn't spare me a glance as she bustled me towards the car but I didn't blame her. Mornings were always tough; mum couldn't afford to be late. With a pre-teen, young adult and a teenager to deal with, it was hard to scrape a living. We all tried to do our bit though. April, Oliver and I.

As I hopped in the car, my older brother looked up and paused from his insanely fast texting for a moment. "Nice uniform," he commented, raising an eyebrow and obviously trying not to bust out laughing.

I glared at him. "Shut up, idiot." I cringed inwardly. _Oh, great comeback Violet. How very witty of you. _Even though he was right. The uniform, while not as bad as some, was quite terrible. Blue and yellow are two colours never to be mixed. Well, in the style the patterned skirt was.

"Language," mum warned, shooting a warning glance at me in the rear view mirror.

I rolled my eyes again, but looked out the window and kept quiet, despite my little sister and older brother having a go at my crappy uniform. It wasn't my fault I had to wear it. Far out.

As the houses sped past I tried not to think about school. The standing up in front of strange faces, hearing the muffled whispers, seeing the glares or the wary smiles, while dumbly – and boringly – introducing myself and saying that I moved from Australia because of my mum's work. Not to mention trying to fit in. Or the workload. Since it was mid-term I would get everything at once and probably wouldn't have time to be social anyway. Oh yeah, it's going to be an _awesome _year.

Not.

"… try and make a good impression, and remember just talk to the teacher if you have any trouble…" Mum was giving me her 'first day' speech. We were there already. What? I could _walk _to school. Brilliant. Mum would figure that out soon enough. Great.

I could feel myself getting more annoyed by the second, as well as sarcastic.

"-Whatever!" I cut her off mid-sentence. "I know! I've heard you say it a million times already. Bye." And with that I slammed the door and headed off towards school.

_School. _

I groaned–

"Our school doesn't give that bad of an impression does it?"

–out loud, apparently. If the amused voice next to me was any indication.

Oh my god. Mortified, and probably blushing bright red, I stammered out, "Oh… oh! No! No I didn't mean that I was, I was just…' Round of applause for me; wonderful explanation there. Like always.

I turned to face the person who had spoken.

One word: _hot. _


End file.
